Something Necessary
by MissFaerieKaiti
Summary: The Guide of Love is rejected... three times in the space of three minutes. But they will eventually come to see the wisdom in his actions. Lory couldn't call himself the Guide of Love if they didn't.


**So this is just a little something I whipped up while in the middle of writing Lens. I was flipping back through the manga to reabsorb a bunch of details so I could keep everyone as in-character as possible for that story, and I suddenly had a momentary flash of empathy for Lory. This is the result; I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lory watched as each of the girls in the Love Me Section turned him down flat. Even Amamiya-kun, the only one to reach out and take her Something, tried to give it back.

He lectured them on their apathy towards the Love Me program; but even though they hung their heads at his harsh words, he wasn't sure he was actually getting through to them.

Why couldn't they see that he was doing this for their own good?

Why couldn't they see that everything he did, he did with their best interests at heart?

_Something Fun, for Amamiya-kun._ The variety show "Are You Serious?" that specialized in comedy.

Amamiya-kun, he knew, was that young child actress who long ago was injured and couldn't escape from her image of the mean character she had played. Now, even though she had changed her identity, she could once again get trapped in the image of a bully unless she did something to change that.

Lory conceded that the variety show was a risk, a gamble. It could very well portray her as unprofessional.

But shouldn't that be a risk she was willing to take to avoid reliving the past? Hadn't she learned that she needed to avoid that trap at all costs?

Yet here she was, refusing his offer, refusing the strings he had pulled to give her this blessing.

_Something Messy, for Kotonami-kun._ The television drama role of an orphan who attaches herself to the man who saves her.

Kotonami-kun was too prideful, too independent. She shunned all things that she perceived as weakness or stupidity, such as public displays of affection and letting others help shoulder her burdens for a while.

Lory had seen more than his fair share of swelled heads, had even had one himself on occasion. He knew that too much pride stood firmly in the way of progress.

Kotonami-kun needed this role in order to be able to improve as not only an actress, but as a person. She needed to learn the values of interdependence.

But she refused to even take the envelope out of his hand, leaving Lory no choice but to discreetly attach it to her person before taking his leave of the girls.

And later, when the girls were alone, Lory watched Kotonami-kun rant passionately about the girl's weakness and foolishness. Her instant rejection of the character's gentleness was like a slash right through Lory's core.

And finally...

_Something Dangerous, for Mogami-kun._ Meeting Cain Heel and becoming Setsuka Heel.

Ren needed this as much as Mogami-kun did. Lory needed to give Ren a few rough pushes every now and then or Ren would never make a move on how he felt for Mogami-kun. And Mogami-kun needed to be put in a situation like this every now and then or she would never let go of her hatred towards love enough to fall in love herself.

In short, this Something was more for the cause of love than the other two. Mogami-kun was, after all, the Number 1 Love Me member. Out of the three members, Mogami-kun had the most obvious lack of love.

So, to correct such a blatant error and help Mogami-san grow as an actress and as a person, Lory needed to pull the most influential strings of all.

It was risky, even more so than Amamiya-kun's situation, but it needed to be done.

As befitted the Guide of Love, Lory had absolute confidence that the results would be satisfactory.

But Mogami-kun also refused to take the envelope from him, and Lory had to discreetly attach it to her at the same time as Kotonami-kun's.

At least Mogami-kun, when the girls were alone, was taking to her Something with better cheer than the other girls.

Lory would cling to every thread of hope he could get his perfectly manicured hands on. And he. Would not. Let. Go.

In due time, these girls would see what he was doing for them. They would recognize it as being for the best. And they would grow. They would grow far beyond even their wildest dreams.

They had to.

If they didn't, they were a lost cause, beyond even the Guide of Love's help.

* * *

**Soo, what'd you think? =3 Please review and let me know, even if it's only to complain that Lory actually seems sane in this story. xD**


End file.
